The fate of all souls
by Oblivion772
Summary: This is the story of a warrior that holds the power to destroy the world, in one fell blow. And with that blow, which world would he have destroyed? Rated M for my O.C's terrible attitude.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This story has an O.C in it, so i guess, leave if you don't like them.

I do not own Bleach.

Kera- No she does not

Oblivion772- Shut up Kera, you're supposed to wait until you're first scene!

Kera-...oops.

**Prolouge-My meaning... **

Across the field, rages a war unlike any other. Five men, one barely out of adolescence are fighting with all their might, two breaking free from the rest of the army, only to be struck down by the other. There is only three left, there is only ice, thunder,and shadows, but they as well fall to the ground, one caught by the opposing team, the other two simply fading into their corresponding elements. And watching it all is a man, simple black robes, and a young body, glasses glint in the pale moon, as he watches, and says in a voice that sounds almost...satisfied.

"And so it has begun."

A/N

i know, i know, short and pathetic, but it's a prolouge, it's mysterious.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

I swear this will not be as short!

**Chapter Two**

**Rukia's POV**

I swear, Ichigo and Renji could go at it all day, and still get into another fight tomorrow about the same thing. But at least Urahara agreed to lend them the training room so that they could work out their 'differences'. Still, i hope this works. Maybe then i can sleep at night, without one shinigami or another jumping in the window at the dead of night.

"Chotto, chotto" i hear Urahara say behind me, and i look behind to see him glaring at Renji and Ichigo, who sit cross-legged on the floor, looking a bit sorry."They completely destroyed my training room!"

"Oh for the love of- what did i tell you two about bankai?!

"That, on the human plane, we should only use them if absolutely necessary." They say simultaniously.

"And what did you both just do?"

"Call them unnecessarily?"Ichigo asks.

"Gomen Rukia-san, but he provoked me." Renji says, glaring a Ichigo.

"I don't care who started it, but now you owe Kisuke."

"So we can-" Renji starts

"Oh no, you two will only destroy it more, so now i am going to drag you along on my assignment."

"Oh come on Rukia, we have our own you know." Ichigo says angrily.

"Well too bad, they wanted me to get some backup anyway, lets go."

I basically have to force them out of the door, afterwards locking the door, trusting that its a lock that can be unlocked from the inside too. Finally they give in, so now we're all flash-stepping over Karakura, heading to the area that i was told to investigate.

"So since we're on this mission, you mind telling us what we're doing?" Renji asks.

"Well you see i was told to go and see to that spike in the reitsu in the northern part of Karakura. At approximately 1:00 AM, there was a reitsu there that was far surpassing any of the shinigami, and closely resembling that of both Sou-taicho, and Captain Zaraki."

"So we have to see what it was?" Ichigo finishes.

"That, and if we see it, we're to capture it, and take it to Soul Society."

"Great, so there may be a fight after all!" Renji says excitedly.

We cross the rest of the distance to the area quickly, and quietly. And soon, once in the plains that separate Tokyo, from Karakura, there is a strange aura, a reitsu, pulsing through the area, and then, in the middle, there are flames, so hot that the land is literally being turned to magma.

"Jesus..." Ichigo mutters

"What could do this?" i ask, more to myself than to them.

Then, there's a man, just standing in the middle of the fiery hurricane. He has long black hair, slightly spiky, and reaching the middle part of his back, that is being whipped in the wind, and wearing a shawl like cloth, made of leather, beneath is just a red sash, barely covering the abdomen, bulging with lean muscles, all the clothes are torn to almost nothing, and the blood from thousands of wounds flows into the fire. His eyes are closed, though one can see that they are narrow, and mature, his eyebrows are sharp arches, that make the face look angry.

"I'll go." I say softly.

"Be careful Rukia." Ichigo says

I force my way through the flames, that thanks to my bankai, don't hurt much. when i finally reach him, i realize just how tall he is, almost 7 feet. I softly put my arm around his shoulder, and the flames just...disappear, and he falls, leaving me to lower him softly to the ground, i look at him, and i can tell, just through the look in his face, that he has lost a very important part of his sanity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

?'s POV

"Oh? And who is this?" Gods, that voice is so annoying, and why is there something on me...is someone sitting on me? I push away the terrible ache in my temples, and open my eyes, and seeing only the gruff face of some man i've never met before makes them widen.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET OFF!" I roar, bracing my leg beneath the man's chest, and throwing all of my strength into the kick, and finding myself satisfied when he goes flying of, and breaks through the thin paper door, that i think leads to the room the annoying voice was coming from. A large chorus of"Wah's", "Ack's", & "Eep's.

"Oh, looks like he's up."

I ram through the remains of the door, and look at them furiously, feeling my hair practically rise, seeing the speaker, a man wearing a green and white hat that doesn't quite cover all of his blonde hair, wearing an open matching jacket, and a hakama. Two children sit near him, one with rowdy look, and bright red hair, and one with a sad look, and black hair put up in pigtails. On the other side, there is a scared woman with long orange hair, and an almost too large chest. Next to her, is a man with the same colored hair, and an angry look, and a sword teid to his back, that is almost as big as mine, and wearing a black hakama. Another man is on the orange one's other side, he's as tall as me, dark skinned, and wearing a strange shirt with a bunch of symbols on it. And finally against the wall, is a man with blue tinted hair, and glasses on his nose, he pushes them up and glares at me, but i ignore him, and dash to the speaker, grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"GODS, YOUR VOICE IS SO ANNOYING, SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" I roar again, and turn to find the large blade pointed at me, and the orange-haired woman trying to calm him down.

"Let him go!"He yells.

I literally throw the man, who lets out an indignant yell. I turn to him, and grab his blade in both hands, not even noticing the blood flowing from where the blades digs into my skin. He tries to pull it back, but i just tighten my grip, and pull it forward, not wincing when it starts to go into my abdomen.

"And why should i listen to you HUH?!"

"Because i could defeat you in a matter of seconds!" He yells back.

"Really?! When you can't even gain control of your blade?!"

"I have full control over MY blade, and i could control yours too!"

I back of, with a dark, malicious smirk, that makes most of the people in the room shiver."Would you like to bet?"

Rukia's POV

"And this man truly has control over the fire." Byakuya asks calmly, we're sitting outside of Urahara's shop, i had told soutaicho about this man, and he had sent Byakuya to test this man, to see if he was stable, and to see if he could possibly be an asset to soul society.

"I believe so Nii-san, but i can't be sure." I answer "He was in a state of unconsciousness when i found him."

"Be careful."

"Of course."

We turn, getting up and stretching, then opening the door, hearing from the other room"I have full control over MY blade, and i could control yours too!", instantly recognizing Ichigo's voice, then another deeper voice answers, "Would you like too bet?"

I look at Byakuya, and he nods, understanding what's going to happen. "Lets go."

We burst in through the door, seeing Ichigo, with his blade slightly bloodied, Urahara in a corner, rubbing his head, and Chad standing in front of a terrified Orihime, and Uryu looking on in fascination. And finally the strange man, his black hair flapping around in a wind created by himself, and flames starting to grow on his arms, and going to his hands.

Before i can do anything, byakuya has the man surrounded by a dozen of pink blades, and pointing one at Ichigo.

"Stop, both of you." He says darkly.

"And what makes you the one who stops this feud?!" The man yells at Byakuya.

"I could kill you with a flick of my wrist."

"Hah! It'd take more then this to kill ME!"

Byakuya flicks a finger, and one blade flies forward, though the man does nothing as the blade cleaves into his shoulder, though he roars, and flies forward, seemingly not noticing that the blades are causing his blood to fly in several different directions, he rams his fist into Byakuya's face, and everyone in the room looks in shock, then Byakuya appears behind the man, and rams a fist into his neck, at the nervepoint that makes him fall to the ground, a bit of blood starting to pool beneath him.

Byakuya rubs his cheek, and mutters"This is going to be harder then i thought."

TBC

A/N

Kera- Oblivion772 does not own Bleach, i do.

Oblivion772- No you don't!

Kera- I should, then there would be more blood, AND more fire.

Oblivion772- Pyromaniac.

Kera- Pah, you're one to talk, you watch your candle for hours on end.

Oblivion772- Please don't mention that in front of people, they'll think i'm insane.

Kera- You are.

Oblivion772- Yeah, i am.

Thank you for reading ^3^.


End file.
